Final Goodbye
by 2fast4u2
Summary: sad not for the faint of heart, G&J forever! a member of the cj will die, ye be warned!UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, also I have no forensic/health background.

It may be inaccurate, bare with me this is my first ever fanfic. Enjoy!

It's all in my head, literally

3 A.M. Monday

Restlessly, Jordan woke with the worst headache she had imagined.

It felt as though someone had just hit her in the head with something weighing 100 pounds.

_God, what do I do? _She thought. _I can't say anything not one word, besides they would pity me._

They were her morgue family, a group of people who had no one. They had each other.

I especially can't tell Garret, he's been through enough, she thought.

Desperate to sleep, Jordan swallowed an aspirin and went back to bed.

9 A.M. Monday

"What'd do we got anything, Garret?" Jordan asked impatiently as she fidgeted at her desk.

"Surprisingly, nothing. New record 24 hours, no bodies." said Garret.

Relentless, her hand started shaking on her desk.

Gradually, it was gaining speed and starting to pick up in intensity.

"Jordan, what's going on? You're hiding something I can sense it." Garret said.

"Huh? Oh, it's really nothing I'm fidgeting just a bad habit, you know?" Jordan said.

"Really? Then stop." said Garret. Slowly, Jordan managed to stop the shaking

and answered the ringing cell phone.

"Cavanaugh." she answered punctually trying to sound professional.

"Jordan, I've got 2 db's down here. Apparent suicide both had clinical depression.

Husband and wife married 23 years, husband had affair. I'm on 12th and main,

see yea when you get here." Woody said as he hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Suicide?

9:15 Monday

"Wow, that's love killing each other together.

Literally, 'til death do us part..." Jordan said sarcastically.

"Yeah, talked to the neighbors they'd stay in for days, no outside contact."

Woody fired back.

"Kelly Johnson, the other women's being interrogated as we speak.

CSU is testing her for gunshot residue, fingerprints and searching her place."

He finished.

"It's a shame, you know being in their 50's and depressed.

Wonder what about." Jordan said.

All we can do is wait and see she thought.

Monday 10 A.M.

Back at the morgue, Jordan decided to look through the couple's

health records. Worried, Garret decided to check on her to see

how she was doing. Jordan showed him the records,

turning the monitor to show him.

Having more bouts of painful headaches,

Jordan rubbed her hand where it hurt hoping for some comfort.

"Jordan, you ok?." he asked. "Yeah, just an itch." she replied.

Quickly, she turned and hid her hand which shook violently.

Relizing, she was going to have a seizure Jordan mentally tried

to prepare herself.

As her eyes began to roll back in her head,

she slowly fell to the floor shaking violently everywhere.

"Jordan!" Garret shouted protectively. "Someone help!"


	3. Chapter 3

Post seizure

Patiently, Garret waited for Jordan to wake up from the seizure.

She opened her eyes, noticing Garret holding up four fingers.

"How many fingers?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Blue." she answered sarcastically.

"Cat's outta the bag, again.

Oh, Garret I'm sorry I should've told you."

she paused sobbing a little as pulled out her CAT scan.

Trying not to seem somewhat angry,

he hugged her for dear life.

"It's back, what do you mean? Not possible,

not to you. You don't deserve that!" he said.

"Garret, I'm dying they can't do anything.

It's around the Cortaid artery. Nothing else to do."

Jordan said. "Come on, you're going home."

said Garret. "What so I can die alone?"

she said. "I'm going with you." he said.

"Any last wishes?" he asked.

"I think I'll write a goodbye letter when we get there.

I don't think I've got much time, more violent seizures

increasing in frequency. Losing short term memory,

let's go." said Jordan.


	4. Chapter 4

Waiting for the inevitable

"Garret, I want you to know...I've always loved you.

More than just a friend always." said Jordan.

"Me too, always." he replied.

Just as he and Jordan met for a long, romantic kiss.

"Jordan, no matter what I love you." Garret said.

"I love you, too." she answered back.

Back at the morgue, Nigel and Bug had cracked the case.

It turned out Kelly had wanted the husband all to herself.

This had resulted in not only murdering the wife,

but also the husband. "Revenge, sometimes deadly."

Nigel said. "Hey have you heard from Dr. Macy?"

asked Bug. "Nope, left 2 messages on the tele

no answer."

I

t had dawned on Jordan, these were her last, delicate moments on earth.

It was getting harder to breathe and her heart had slowed.

She told Garret again she loved him and she was sorry for not

telling him sooner. The surgery was hard, dying's easy but

I'm not at all ready to leave yet, she thought.

She ordered Garret to open the letter when she was gone.

It would remind him she wanted to be buried by her mom.

And also what he meant to her.

"Garret, I'm scared I don't wanna leave you.

I'm sorry we didn't get together sooner."

she said. He held her tighter,

holding her like a newborn infant.

She couldn't breathe any longer,

she said what she knew were her last words.

"I love you." and she was gone just like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Last Words

Back at the morgue, everyone had been wondering what going on.

Garret had gathered everyone in the conference room.

After saying what had happened he opened the letter.

Everyone quieted down to hear him read it.

He had tears as he was unfolding it.

Dear all,

If you are reading this I am finally gone where ever that is.

I'm sorry I didn't tell you, always remember you're

wonderful, caring people.

Woody, I'm sorry we didn't work out, I hope you'll forgive me.

You always tried to get closer, as I pushed you away.

I'm sorry I was afraid of love and trust.

If I could start life over, I would have laughed more,

loved more, trusted more.

Bug and Lily I hope you'll stay together, I hope

little Madlyn will have a great life.

I regret not having children in my life.

Nigel, hope you find that special someone.

Maybe, someone as weird and strange as you.

Garret, I'm sorry I didn't tell you how

I felt sooner. I hope things with Abby

work out some day.

Thank you for staying until the bitter end.

I know it is near and hope my sake my mom's up there.

If I see Devan or Lu I will tell them good things about you all.

Please bury me at St. Ann's preferably by my mother.

I love you all,

Jordan

Everyone was at the cemetery, gathered around Jordan's grave.

Garret said "We are here today to remember Jordan Cavanaugh.

We will have a moment silence to honor here starting now."

Everyone lit candles and held hands until the moment was over.

Garret handed out flowers of purple and pink, Jordan's favorite colors.

Garret was the last to leave,

he whispered "You're my bestest girlfriend."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Crossing Jordan or Avril Lavigne. The song is When You're Gone, the lyrics are in italics. I'm thinking of rewriting this as WoJo, should I? Please R&R and tell me!

**When You're Gone**

1 year later...

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

Jordan's death was hard on everyone, but especially on Garret.

He was next of kin, he had to do everything it had changed him.

Seeing her last movements, hearing those last words.

Today was the date he dreaded, the day a year ago she died.

Later...

They had gathered around her grave again, where her funeral had been.

They stood there flowers in hand, nobody had said a word.

Garret finally cried out "How can somebody so full of life,

just..." He paused. "Just be gone!"

Lily came over and held his hand, everyone was or near crying.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

They all missed the morgue was now eeirly quiet.

Jordan's office remained empty, they had put up _some_ pictures of her.

Nothing remained the same anymore,

the morgue no longer had Jordan Cavanaugh.

It felt lifeless, quiet, perhaps boring.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_  
Tonight, they tried to remember the good times with her.

They gathered after work in the conference room,

watching the slide show of her.

They laughed some and cried a lot, but they'd never forget Jordan.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

A/N2: Ahhhh so sad,I actually cried writing this. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!!


End file.
